Auron
Summary Auron ˈɔː.ɹən is a playable character in Final Fantasy X. He is a former warrior monk of Yevon, a guardian of summoner Braska, and Tidus's caretaker. He is, in many ways, the party's mentor as they come to him for advice or ask for his permission. Auron's mysterious past directly ties into the stories of Braska and Tidus's father Jecht. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Auron Origin: Final Fantasy X Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Unsent Human, Guardian. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. As an unsent), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Skilled Swordsman, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire and wind variety), Able to hamper physical and magical attributes with magic infused strikes, Energy Blasts Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Capable of hurting Sin with his attacks, who is unaffected by the Gravitational Forces created as an effect of his Giga Graviton move. Furthermore, as a legendary Guardian, Auron is the most likely candidate to be considered a peer of Tidus at the time of the final battle with Overdrive Sin) Speed: FTL+ (Capable of fighting Braska's Final Aeon) Lifting Strength: Class E (Able to endure the high gravity exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton from several kilometers away) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class (Capable of harming Sin) Durability: Small Planet level (Can withstand the gravitational force exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton, however a direct impact would instantly kill him. Additionally, as one of the best Guardians ever, he should be no less durable than Rikku, a Guardian of lesser note able to survive multiple Meteor spells and an Ultima from Trema character stronger than a Final Aeon-level Fiend, [[Paragon]/Lord Zaon], also able to survive being struck by Yunalesca's magic long enough to travel all the way from Zanarkand to Bevelle on his own) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with sword strikes, dozens of meters with energy blasts and magic. Standard Equipment: Masamune, bracers, jug of sake Intelligence: Highly skilled combatant with over two pilgrimages of experience in combat. These amount to global treks throughout Spira in dangerous unpredictable environments where he had to contend with countless enemies with a variety of different abilities and combat styles. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Full Break:' Auron slashes his target with a magic-infused blade, hampering their strength, magical power, and durability. *'Entrust:' Auron is able to transfer his energy that powers Overdrives over to his target, granting them the power to use it for their own. Overdrive: "Bushido" * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdHdJou6ZzE Dragon Fang:] Auron jumps into the air, before plunging his blade into the ground, erupting explosions onto the opposition. * [https://youtu.be/rdHdJou6ZzE?t=11 Shooting Star:] Auron dashes onto the enemy, and performs a swift, powerful blow onto the opponent. * [https://youtu.be/rdHdJou6ZzE?t=21 Banishing Blade:] Auron enchants his blade upon spraying it with alcohol, and readies its latent powers, before unleashing them in a single swing. The attack has the same effects of Full Break. * [https://youtu.be/rdHdJou6ZzE?t=43 Tornado:] Auron generates a tornado, launches it at his target, and ignites it with alcohol from his sake jug. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Ghosts Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Samurai Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5